Huli
The legendary courtesan in the fabled legend of 'Tamamo-no-Mae'. Huli is an old demoness who hails from the East and harbors an intense hatred for Crane, her enemy. She is a minor antagonist early in the story. Appearance Huli, for an obvious reason, can be whoever she wants, whenever she wants. Who knows, the man who gave you a loaf of bread with a smile? Could be her. The woman who walked across the street holding a large bouquet of flowers? Could be her. She jumps in between disguises to hide herself from the authorities and cause trouble. However, what one can assume is her preferred human form stands at 5'3 with child like figure. Skinny and pale with wide glowing ruby red eyes, she looks both sickly and mysterious. She has no markings on her body, her skin silky smooth and creamy, soft to touch. She has thin arms and legs and body, her head crowned with long cascading white hair that stops at her waist with big white furred ears sticking out on top and looking like tufts of hair. Her hands are extremely small and seem fragile. One of her most prominent features are her long flowing tails; nine of them. Also white furred, they are tipped with a scarlet red. But Huli never always sticks in her child like form, she could look like a voluptuous young woman if she wished. This is where she likes to show off her womanly charms and more of her kitsune traits. Her body grows to 5'9, her body gaining noticeable more muscle and fat. She has a more slender frame, with curves in the right places and a bigger chest. Her skin remains the same pale and soft texture. But now instead of a small face with sinister eyes there is the head of a fox, with bright yellow eyes and a long snout. Her ears stay but her hair becomes shortened and seemingly smoke like. Her feet end in sharp claws with no human toenails. Huli prefers to wear revealing kimonos, usually to display her charms which she would willingly use to her advantage. Her true form is what the Eastern see as the stuff of legends. Dark and imposing, her fur pure white yet stained with scarlet blood and glowing blue runes of magic, her tails paint the town red in search for her sworn enemy. Huli's body is twice as long as a normal bus, her tails the same length as her body. Her eyes are pitch black with blood red pupils, elongated face decorated with black and red ink to make herself look even more frightening. Personality Abilities Strengths Supernatural Condition Semi-Immortality Spiritual Awareness Kitsune Physiology * Canine Physiology * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Predator Instinct Magical Combat * Fox-Fire Manipulation Shapeshifting * Gender Transformation * Human Disguise * Biomorphing * Disguise Mastery * Power Replication Regenerative Healing Factor Potion Creation Weapon Manipulation * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Multi-Weapon Wielding Illusion Manipulation * Hallucination Solidification Weaknesses As a kitsune, Huli has a great dislike for dogs, who can - for some reason - be able to sense her presence and her true identity. She can also be exorcised, but this alone requires multiple people who are experts in the art who are able to catch her in the first place. Although Huli may be a master of disguise and be able to perfectly copy someone else's appearance even the slightest of details, she cannot retain their personality. Huli also cannot replicate their memories, only being able to recreate their appearance and powers. The disguise she has chosen for her default human form has very noticeable traits, such as her nine tails and her stand-up ears. Illusions can be seen by the expertly trained eyes, though this is rare, since Huli has been training herself for centuries to perfect them. Her solidified illusions cannot be reversed back into their original state - once it is created it must be destroyed. Character Relationships Crane Kasimir Kimyotake Selene Averill Phynex Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Easterner